Le possesseur possédé
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Lorsqu’il aura absorbé assez d’âmes et lorsqu’il aura fait couler assez de sang, Shinigami ressurgira et ses serviteurs qui le veillent de près sortiront de l’ombre. L’un d’eux l’attend tout particulièrement… Fic Yaoi, Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Le possesseur possédé **

Auteur : Moi Kirin possédée par Tenshi .

Type : Yaoi, Supernatural (Sarbe et romance quoi, en ce moment c'est ma période ) avec de la dépression de Duo, de l'humour et du OCC. (Et oui tout ça ).

Couples : Pas de surprise cette fois-ci, c'est du 1+2+1+2 et en math bishonen ça fait du lime et peut-être du lemon !

Pour les autres on verra, il faut bien garder un peu de mystère.

Disclaimers: Reviews please! Si vous voulez une suite; écrivez le ! Si vous saviez combien de gens lisent une fic et n'envoient aucun commentaire, c'est déprimant ! Parce que et oui, les ficeuses peuvent voir le nombre exacte de review par rapport au nombre de personnes ayant lu la fic… et je peux vous assurer que c'est pas brillant…

Intro : _Lorsqu'il aura absorbé assez d'âmes et lorsqu'il aura fait couler assez de sang, Shinigami ressurgira et ses serviteurs qui le veillent de près sortiront de l'ombre. L'un d'eux l'attend tout particulièrement …_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

POV de Duo :

Encore une mission qui va mal finir, je le sens. J'ai encore perdu les autres, si ça continue ça va devenir une habitude, et pourtant je n'ais pas peur. Bien sûr je ne suis pas tout seul, je ne l'ai jamais été grâce à _lui_, mais c'est plutôt que tout est trop calme alors que _lui_, _Shinigami_ ne cesse de s'agiter. C'est un peu comme quand Heero me tourne autour, dans ses moments là il ne fait vraiment pas humain… mais enfin bon. En ce moment il n'arrête pas, il est différent comme les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent quelque chose de moi mais je ne sais pas quoi. Si je survis à cette mission il faudra vraiment que je leur parle.

J'entend des bruits de pas, un soldat approche. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite pourtant j'ai l'habitude, je n'ai pas peur… ou peut-être que si inconsciemment ? Je sors la faux pliable que Heero m'a offerte. Je l'adore, en argent brossé avec « Shinigami » gravé sur la lame hyper aiguisé … même Shinigami la manie comme un dieu.

C'est parfait, le garde arrive pile au bon endroit, je vais le prendre par surprise au détour du couloir.

Ma faux fend l'air, sa tête va heurter le mur avec un bruit mat : une mort en silence, sans un cri, parfaite.

Mais, que m'arrive t'il ? Mon cœur !… Je n'ai pas été touché et pourtant, …mon âme … Shinigami ! C'est toi, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas ton corps… Laisses mon âme, laisses moi … SHINIGAMI, CE N'EST PAS A TOI… JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS ! … NAAAAAAAAAAN !

Fin du POV

Une vaste boule d'énergie entoura le corps convulsionné de Duo alors que Shinigami renaissait malgré ses hurlements.

Le silence revint tout d'un coup au moment même ou la sphère lumineuse disparaissait.

H- Maître, enfin !

Sh- Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, mes chers et plus fidèles serviteurs me voilà de retour ; et toi Heero je te retrouve, ça fait si longtemps même si je pouvais te voir …

Il s'approcha de son amant aux yeux cobalts et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel il répondit.

Shinigami se détacha de Heero et récupéra sa faux qui était à terre.

Sh- Duo n'a pas vraiment compris à qui cette faux était en réalité destinée mais il la maniait admirablement, je crois qu'il va un peu me manquer …

Il allait retrouver son japonais préféré lorsqu'il eut un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

Sh- Quatre, quelque chose ne va pas !

Le blond s'approcha de son maître et regarda par son oreille. ¤

Q- En effet, il semblerait que l'âme de Duo n'ait pas quitté ce corps et qu'il l'habite toujours. Pour l'instant il est encore assommé par le transfert mais dès qu'il aura recouvert ses forces il pourra vous causer quelques désagréments.

Sh- Hm… (Reprenant contenance de lui-même)… Alors comme ça il a résisté au sortilège … bah ! On finira bien par s'arranger…

…

Quelques instants plus tard à la citée des morts :

POV de Shinigami :

-Alors comme ça tu as résisté Duo ? Comment un simple humain comme toi a pu dépasser un sortilège si puissant ? Pourtant depuis le temps que je te connais, que je suis ton hôte ; je sais tout de toi, plus que personne. C'est vrai que tu me ressembles beaucoup, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu posséder ton corps alors que j'étais si faible, tout juste chassé de la cité des morts par une puissance magie. Il ne t'a fallu qu'un sentiment violent ; la mort de ton ami…

-Solo…

-C'est ça ! Et puis paf ! Me voilà. Alors avoues, racontes moi ce que je ne sais pas ; qu'as-tu de si spécial ?

-Rends moi mon corps.

-Pfff. Comme si j'allais obéir à un vulgaire humain comme toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu sors bien sagement, on pourra peut être récupérer ton âme et la transférer dans l'un de mes serviteurs par exemple. Ce serait un honneur pour toi .

-Shinigami, dis moi… Ils étaient tous au courant ; Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Quatre… ils m'ont tous trahis…

-Et oui, même les mads, Howard ; tout le monde ! C'était un grand complot pour me faire revenir ; il fallait que je puisse reprendre mon corps, et pour cela que je tue. Ces soldats d'Oz et ce conflit humain étaient une occasion idéale. Bon bien sûr ce n'était pas tout à fait par hasard. Treize Kushrenada… c'était un archi démon. En revanche, la hargne de Wufei contre lui était bien réelle… ils ne peuvent se supporter.

(Shinigami éclata de rire)

-Je te hais Shinigami.

-Plaît-il ? Et pourquoi donc regrettes tu autant ta vie humaine ? Etais-ce ces batailles sanglantes qui te plaisaient autant ? Ou bien tout ces meurtres ? Le pilotage de Gundam peut-être ?

-…

- Ah ah, tu ne sais pas quoi répondre !

Fin du POV

H- Maître Shinigami ?

Sh- Heero !

Il s'approcha de son amant avec sa démarche habituelle, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux sur ses vêtements de satin noir : Une démarche féline ; horriblement attirante.

Sh- Tu m'as tellement manqué Heero, ton corps, ta langue…

Le métis se faisait gentiment caresser la joue, fermant les yeux afin de mieux apprécier la douceur des mains de son maître et amant enfin retrouvé. L'empereur des morts embrassa langoureusement son compagnon, revisitant la profondeur de son palais, recouvrant ainsi le territoire perdu. Le corps de celui-ci s'ajouta bientôt à la liste, les vêtements de Heero ayant volés un peu plus loin, alors que Shinigami le couchait tendrement sur son lit recouvert de velours pourpre.

Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ; rien ne pourrait le gâcher. Seuls dans cette pièce somptueusement meublée au sein même du royaume du prince de la mort, les deux protagonistes débarrassés de leurs vêtements et prêts à passer à l'acte ; le moment semblait être parfait.

Malgré tout, une voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce ; repoussant un Shinigami au bord de l'hystérie aux confins du lit, sous le regard étonné et vaguement inquiet de son amant.

« Shinigami ! Rends moi mon corps ! Comment peux tu ainsi me voler ma chair, mon âme, ceux que je croyais qui étaient mes amis, celui que j'aimais ! Rends moi mes pauvres illusions humaines et ma vie d'antan. Tu n'as pas le droit ; je ne te laisserais jamais en paix ! »

Le nécromancien aux yeux violets regarda se regarda ; palpant son corps comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Cette voix venait de lui et il l'avait immédiatement reconnue : c'était la voix de Duo.

Il regarda Heero : Il ne le laisserait jamais en paix ; il fallait trouver une solution pour éjecter l'âme de ce mortel hors de son enveloppe ou il ne pourrait jamais plus recouvrir tout son pouvoir et régner à nouveau sur la cité démoniaque !

* * *

¤ : En effet dans la mythologie japonaise, on dit que l'on peut voir l'âme de quelqu'un par l'oreille. 

Et voilà, c'est Owari pour ce chapitre. Je vous jure que je ferais mon possible pour l'updater le plus vite possible; mais entre les cours, les révisions, les devoirs, les updates encores plus urgentes, les parents, les sorties...etc. J'éspère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop . L'inspiration des fics ça va, ça vient et j'ai... 7 updates à faire prioritairement Oo... Ne vous inquiètez pas et ne lésinez pas sur les encouragements si vous aimez; les reviews sont là pour ça ! De plus j'accèpte les review anonymes alors vous avez pas d'excuses !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le possesseur possédé **

Auteur : Moi Kirin possédée par Tenshi .

Type : Yaoi, Supernatural (Sarbe et romance quoi, en ce moment c'est ma période ) Humour et chtit OCC de Heero (pas trop et qui s'explique logiquement). (Et oui tout ça ).

Couples : 2x1x2 mais dans quel sens ? Et mention d'un 4x3…

Disclaimers: Reviews please!

**Chapitre 2**

Shinigami était de très mauvaise humeur : il avait passé toute la semaine cloîtré dans un sanctuaire, à subir les différents rituels de dépossession de Quatre et les hurlements quasi continuels de Duo. Et ce natté était toujours là, malgré tout il avait résisté à tous les sorts, rituels et autres liturgies que son alchimiste blond lui avait administré. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de parler avec Duo, pour la première fois vraiment depuis qu'il avait partiellement recouvert son corps, et de faire la paix. Il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements et l'adolescent s'était montré plus compréhensif qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

Sh- Duo, écoutes moi. J'ai passé 15 ans de ma vie dans ton corps, à avoir celui que j'aime sous les yeux nuit et jour, à sentir tes sentiments pour lui, à ne pouvoir sortir que lorsque tes émotions te submergeaient… Pour te libérer à présent il faudrait te donner cette enveloppe, me condamnant à retourner à cette existence en abandonnant une nouvelle fois mon royaume jusqu'à ta mort. Et toi que trouverais-tu ? Une guerre, une existence de solitude où tout ceux que tu appelais famille et amis et qui n'étaient que des apparences ont disparus ?

D- Et que proposes tu ? Tu as utilisé mon corps, tu m'as fait souffrir ; tu me dois quelque chose !

Sh- Tu as deux alternatives : la première tu laisses Quatre extirper ton âme de ce corps et à la transférer dans un autre, par exemple l'un de mes serviteurs et alors je pourrais même te trouver un poste important digne des tes capacités ; la seconde pareille sauf qu'on transfère ton âme dans un corps humain de ton choix, et alors tu recommenceras ta vie selon le destin que tu auras choisit. Alors maintenant que décides tu ?

D- Je… c'est vrai que tu as raison. Plus rien ne m'attend à la surface. Mais je pense que même une seconde vie humaine ne pourrait effacer cette vie antérieure et ses souffrances. Je crois que je préfère encore une vie ici. Tu me manqueras… moins. J'étais habitué à sentir ta présence en moi, ou le contraire… à ne jamais me sentir seul.

J'en suis flatté Duo. Tu es le seul humain que j'ai jamais pu estimer. Allons chercher Quatre maintenant, il te fabriquera un corps à l'image de ton âme et nous serons tous les deux délivrés. Cette situation n'a que trop duré.

D- Oui… ouai mais fabriqué, comment ?

Sh- Ah ça c'est le secret de Quatre. Mais tu vas voir il est très doué, avec de l'argile et un four démoniaque il te fabriquera un corps exactement identique à l'image de ton âme. Tu seras mon frère jumeau en quelque sorte. Je voudrais sincèrement te rendre heureux Duo ; pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas de ta réaction en fait…

D- Vraiment !... Eh, merci Shini. Tu m'as aussi protégé pendant toutes ses années.

Sh- Il fallait bien. J'espère que tu arriveras à trouver la paix et à sourire de nouveau ; un vrai sourire et non un masque.

D- Ma colère est apaisée. Je t'ai écouté et je ne t'en veux plus.

Le prince des morts s'élança alors à travers les couloirs, sa cape noire et ses longs cheveux volant derrière lui. Il arriva rapidement dans l'antre de son alchimiste tout souriant devant sa boule de cristal. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une ample robe de mage en soie à la couleur turquoise sombre et aux manches et col brodés d'or. Le sceau de Shinigami était cousu en noir et or sur au dos de ce manteau.

Q- Je vous attendais seigneur et cela m'a permit de préparer le four. Le moule est prêt. Asseyez vous au centre du pentacle ; je vais commencer l'incantation :

« Ah _Zaharan et alpha baradur especto mediator per nomina isius impero vobis Shinigami, qui nabetis pactum cum illa ut detis minisignus habetis potestatem piroclitus eam !_ »

Un flash de lumière mauve aveuglante traversa Shinigami qui dû se maintenir avec difficulté au centre du pentagramme. Une boule scintillante fut exportée du corps du nécromancien natté pour se diriger vers une forme grossière située dans un pentacle parallèle. Le moule d'argile se fendit en un bruit de craquement, libérant la silhouette humaine de Duo qui retomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Il fallu quelques minutes aux deux nattés pour reprendre connaissance sous le regard inquiet du mage blond.

Q- Duo ? Seigneur Shinigami ? Vous allez bien !

Shinigami se releva lentement, dépoussiérant ses vêtements noirs en regardant attentivement son nouveau jumeau.

Sh- C'est extraordinaire Quatre, j'ai l'impression de me voir !

Duo se redressa, grelottant nu au milieu des débris d'argile.

D- Ca… ça, je vais bien, mais j'ai fr… froid.

Il regarda lui aussi Shinigami avant d'esquisser un sourire.

D- Ca fait tellement bizarre… merci Shini !

Q- Duo !...

Sh- (En se précipitant vers Duo pour le couvrir de sa cape avant de le serrer dans ses bras devant la mine réjouie du blond) Considères-le à présent comme mon frère, Quatre !

Q- J'en suis heureux seigneur. Je vais faire prévenir immédiatement pour qu'il ait une chambre dans vos appartements privés et pour qu'il ait des affaires selon ses préférences. Tu viens Duo !

Le natté répondant à ce nom suivit celui qui avait été et serait à nouveau son meilleur ami.

Une fois seuls dans les couloirs, Quatre s'exprima ouvertement :

Q- Excuses moi Duo, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir être heureux ici et que tu pourras me pardonner un jour pour t'avoir mentit. Le seigneur Shinigami est quelqu'un de bien.

D- Je comprends Quatre, je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. La seule chose qui ne changera jamais est mon attirance pour Heero…

Q- Je sais, depuis le début c'est ce que l'on craignait. C'est pour cela que Heero était si froid à ton égard. Initialement il était sensé rester ici, mais il a refusé. Je pense qu'il t'aime parce que tu es la même personne que notre seigneur mais il faut que tu fasses attention. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi car le seigneur Shinigami est bien possessif.

Arrivé devant une porte massive en ébène, il frappa trois petits coups, attendant une réponse.

Une servante entièrement voilée de mauve ouvrit la porte, s'inclinant devant les deux visiteurs.

Q- Voici le frère du seigneur Shinigami ; le seigneur Duo. Traitez le avec le respect dû à son rang. (Il se tourna vers le natté intrigué) Voici tes appartements : un bureau avec une bibliothèque, une chambre et une salle de bain. La porte à droite donne chez le seigneur Shinigami. Si tu as un problème tu peux demander à me faire appeler ; la servante que voici est entièrement à ton service.

Et sur ce il laissa un Duo ébahis par ce qu'il venait de vivre dans sa nouvelle demeure, ravis de la tournure des évènements. L'ex-pilote 02 alla dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, réfléchissant à tête reposée au tournant qu'avait prit sa vie : il vivrait à présent comme un prince aux cotés de Shinigami, son nouveau « frère »…

Il ouvrit avec ravissement son armoire, remplie de tous les vêtements qu'il avait jadis rêvé de posséder : certes cela ressemblait beaucoup aux tenues que portait Shinigami, mais il se sentait comme apaisé de savoir son jumeau près de lui et de vivre à son image.

…

Duo eut tout juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de s'habiller à sa convenance (des bottes de cuir noir, un pantalon noir et moulant en satin, une ceinture de cuir munie d'une boucle en argent, une sous chemise pourpre et enfin une veste noire) que sa servante frappa timidement à la porte.

- Seigneur Duo, le seigneur Shinigami vous demande.

Le natté se redressa sur son séant, répondant à travers sa porte close.

D- J'arrive tout de suite !

Il se leva, bondissant sur ses pieds pour se précipiter avec enthousiasme vers la porte. L'ex-pilote 02 se retrouva devant un Shinigami tout souriant habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et d'une chemise à moitié transparente de soie sombre violette.

Sh- Duo ! Je suis heureux que tu trouves les appartements à ton goût, je me doutais que tu voudrais un peu de temps pour te remettre les idées en places. A présent suis-moi, j'ai pleins de choses à te montrer.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il entraîna l'adolescent vers ses propres appartements.

…

Dans la chambre de Shinigami, Duo eut un choc : Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, ses anciens coéquipiers l'y attendaient, chacun le scrutant d'un regard plus ou moins indéfinissable (pour Heero et Trowa), plutôt méfiant (Wufei) ou franchement amical (Quatre).

Sh- J'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair… pour ton bien Duo. A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que chacun le considère comme mon frère, que chacun lui donne le respect dû à son rang et soit naturel envers lui, exactement comme vous l'êtes envers moi. Vous n'êtes pas mes serviteurs, vous êtes mes amis, et je veux que cela soit pareil pour Duo. Ensuite, je m'adresse ici à toi, Duo : le mensonge qu'ils ont du entretenir durant ses quelques années n'est pas leur fait, ni leur faute, et donc il ne faut pas que tu leur en tienne rigueur. Ils y étaient obligés pour le contexte politique d'ici, c'était une nécessité.

D- Je comprends et je ne leur en veux pas. J'aimerais juste savoir… si la façon dont ils se conduisaient avec moi, si les facettes de leur personnalité qu'ils me montraient, leur respect voir leur amitié envers moi était sincère.

Q- Personnellement je t'ai déjà expliqué Duo, je ressentais depuis le début une amitié sincère pour toi parce que j'apprécie énormément notre seigneur…

Sh- Roh Quatchou tu vas me faire rougir !

Q- Heum, seigneur… donc je disais, Duo j'ai appris à te connaître. Mon amitié était honnête et elle est toujours d'actualité.

L'adolescent sourit, hochant la tête en un remerciement implicite avant de se tourner vers le chinois.

W- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas joué de rôle. J'ai été naturel envers toi tout en entretenant le mensonge. Je t'ai respecté pour ton honneur et tes qualités, tu me connais tel que je suis naturellement.

Tr- Idem pour moi. Le Trowa que tu connais est le même en réalité.

Sh- Toujours aussi bavard, comme tu peux le constater, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il l'es moins dans la chambre de Quatre…

Les deux intéressés rougirent violemment alors que Shinigami faisait un clin d'œil à Duo.

Celui-ci sourit : il avait déjà remarqué l'attirance naturelle des deux garçons et cette révélation ne l'étonnais guère. Il se pencha alors vers Heero, l'interrogeant du regard.

H- Je te dois des excuses… watashi wa no baka… j'ai été froid, distant et antipathique avec toi. C'était pour te protéger, je savais que tu aurais le même penchant pour moi que notre seigneur, c'était logique… et _vice_ versa. Je voulais nous l'éviter car j'aime le seigneur Shinigami et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

D- Et tu as échoué Heero. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir t'oublier et c'est impossible.

Sh- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s'est expliqué, BANQUET ! Je veux que l'on fête notre résurrection à tous les deux Duo, et que tout le monde s'éclate.

Quatre sourit : Shinigami avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son humour d'antan. Maintenant il s'agissait d'en faire autant pour Duo…

Shinigami était le seigneur des morts le plus immature parmi toutes les lignées démoniaques qui lui avaient précédées. Il était souvent critiqué par les archi-démons et l'on disait de son royaume qu'il tenait plus par le biais des nombreux sbires qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués, plutôt que par son commandement. Pourtant à l'image de son père, Shinigami était craint et respecté; autant par son charisme que grâce aux conseils de Quatre, il avait presque marginalisé les guérillas contre contre le peuple céleste, réprimé les habituelles tentatives de soulèvements des maisons mineures et ramené la paix à Pandemonium. Duo avait apprit à le remplacer lorsque l'envie prenait à Shinigami de se délester de ses fonctions, à avoir des responsabilités et à se comporter comme un véritable seigneur démoniaque. Pourtant son humanité lui pesait : il n'avait aucun pouvoirs ; si ce n'est celui de pouvoir toucher les armes de Shinigami et de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de celui-ci sans danger ; et était seul. Il restait parfois de longues heures à lire en silence avec Wufei dans l'immense bibliothèque de celui-ci, ou à parler avec Quatre; mais évitait délibérément Heero au profit de Shinigami.

Un jour qu'il était dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci entra, l'air maussade,

Sh- ... comment osent-ils... il me faut l'aide de Quatre... Tiens bonjour Duo !

Le natté interpellé inclina la tête en guise de salut, se levant de derrière le bureau où il était assit.

D- Salut. T'as l'air d'avoir un problème !

Sh- En effet. Des guildes démoniaques se sont rassemblées... tous des vieillards séniles, mais ils espèrent toujours me renverser. Ils sont influents et je sens d'ici la révolte gronder.

Appelant une servante, il ordonna de rassembler ses 4 plus fidèles amis : Quatre son conseiller et technomage; Wufei son maître d'arme, Heero son garde du corps rapproché et Trowa le chef de son élite d'assassins : tous de puissants et fiers guerriers !

Heero n'étant jamais bien loin de son seigneur, ce fut celui-ci qui arriva le premier. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Shinigami s'approcha de son amant de sa démarche habituelle, avant de retracer chaque ligne de son visage par ses baisers. Le garde du corps étant déjà habitué à cet accueil, s'y soumissait avec plaisir, répondant aux baisers de son suzerain et amant.

Pourtant une personne dans la pièce ne partageait pas cette allégresse : Duo. L'adolescente détourna les yeux : malgré son profond respect et amitié pour Shinigami, il ne pouvait se départir d'un sentiment d'injustice particulièrement lancinant.

Le souverain natté s'immobilisa alors, remarquant le visage déchiré de on jumeau. Il se sépara de Heero et parcouru la distance qui le séparait de l'ex-pilote 02, l'enserrant une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Sh- Duo, je sais que tu soufres...

Les larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage, le châtain se dégagea sans succès; emprisonné par l'étreinte de son semblable.

D- Excuses moi Shin, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça...

Le temps de se détourner, le natté répondant au nom de Duo avait déjà reformé son masque de joker.

D- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Tu as bien assez de problèmes avec ton royaume !

Le seigneur en question attrapa alors Duo, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et, pour le plus grand étonnement de Heero et de Duo lui-même, se mit à embrasser ce dernier, immobilisant son corps contre la parois de la pièce ; sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres.

D'abord trop interloqué pour répondre, l'adolescent s'était laissé faire passivement. Au bout d'un moment il sembla pourtant commencer à y prendre du plaisir, Shinigami laissant les mains de celui-ci enlacer sa taille. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait tout contre lui, une main s'appuyant sur le mur alors que l'autre caressait la joue du natté avec tendresse. Lorsque le baiser se termina, laissant les deux protagonistes à bout de souffle, Shinigami s'expliqua :

Sh- Je t'ai possédé pendant près de 10 ans Duo, tu ne pourra jamais me tromper. Moi je t'aime autant que j'aime Heero. Il sent que tu l'évites et je sais que toi tu en souffres...

Se laissant cette fois submerger par les larmes, Duo s'écarta violemment.

D- Mais comment veux tu vivre une telle passion !

Sans attendre la réponse, l'adolescente aux yeux violets quitta la pièce en courant.

La réunion extraordinaire se déroula donc sans Duo, Shinigami affrontant les problèmes liés à son royaume avec courage. A la fin de la conférence, Heero rejoignit le prince des morts dans son bureau : malgré son impassibilité, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le jeune natté.

H- Tu devrais aller le voir Shin. Il souffre et tu sais comment t'y prendre avec lui.

Sh- Tu l'aimes Heero ?

Sh- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être est-ce toi que l'aime à travers lui... mais je sais que ça me fait mal quand il souffre...

Le seigneur sourit : Et pourtant toi qui es si possessif, ça ne te fait rien de partager mon amour avec lui ?

H- Non, au contraire... (attrapant la main de son amant, il lui fit palper son sexe fièrement dressé en garde à vous)... c'était beau... excitant je dirais même.

Le visage du natté s'éclaira, ses yeux améthystes pétillant avec malice.

Sh- Et bien Heero (lui roulant un patin phénoménal)... je trouverais comment... lier Duo à notre amour... puisque tel est notre désir... commun !

Quittant son amour endormit dans son lit après l'avoir gracié de ses bontés charnelles, Shinigami se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo, bien décidé à remonter le moral de son jumeau indolent.

Entrant dans les appartements de l'adolescent, Shinigami se fit annoncer. Il se doutait que l'adolescent s'était enfermé : il fallait user de stratégie...

Si Quatre était ici il pourrait m'aider, mais c'est avant tout une affaire entre Duo et moi...

Sh- Duo il faut que je te parle... je peux entrer ?

Un murmure à peine audible résonna de l'autre coté de la parois en guise de réponse.

Sh- ... Je prend ça pour un oui, j'entre !

Heureusement pour lui qu'il possédait un jeu de clefs complet de toutes les pièces de son château, car l'autre natté s'était bel et bien barricadé.

Une fois entré, Shinigami referma la porte derrière lui avant de se rapprocher de l'ex-pilote couché sur le lit face caché.

Sh- Duo...

D- J'aimerais être seul s'il te plaît...

Sh- Je sais, je te connais même mieux que toi-même. Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir comme tu te mentais à toi-même.

L'adolescent se redressa alors, les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

D- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

S- Te parler... (il s'approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir aux cotés du châtain)... Être avec toi. Il faut que tu saches que c'est aussi Heero qui m'a poussé à venir te voir, il s'inquiète pour toi tout comme moi.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, épuisé par ses larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

D- Mais Heero ne m'aime pas...

Sh- Il n'en est pas sûr, il tient à toi et il sait que je t'aime. Il est prêt à me partager avec toi en attendant de savoir s'il est prêt... et moi je te veux.

Il caressa la joue de Duo tendrement avant de le redresser lentement et de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche, il sentit l'adolescent s'affaisser sûr le lit, l'attirant par sa position sur son corps svelte.

Hum... Duo est plutôt bien foutu ! pensa Shinigami en palpant les légères mais non négligeables tablettes de chocolat qui ornaient le bas ventre de celui-ci.

Le seigneur des morts exaltait : le natté semblait pour le moment avoir oublié sa peine et Shinigami sentait son excitation grandir : il savait que le natté était prêt à l'accepter; prêt à être son amant. L'ex-pilote 02 en était conscient lui aussi : il avait besoin de l'amour de son jumeau pour revivre.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant un long moment, leurs langues dansant un ballet ininterrompu, révélateur de tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé malgré leur proximité et les mouvements réflexes de leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre. Duo avait passé ses bras autour du corps de son compagnon, ses mains collées sur son postérieur pour une meilleure prise, alors que Shinigami, ses deux mains plaquées de chaque côté du visage de son nouvel amant, chevauchait presque le corps de celui-ci. Sentant son désir ainsi que celui de son sigisbée se faire de plus en plus pressant, il commença à enlever le haut du natté humain, ses doigts fins caressant imperceptiblement le torse finement musclé, Une fois débarrassés mutuellement de leurs vêtements déclarés trop encombrants, Shinigami confortablement assit sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme, prit quelques minutes pour admirer sa future proie,

Sh- Je te veux Duo. Tout de suite, maintenant, ici... tous les deux.

D- Viens en moi Shin. (Répondit le natté avec un sourire jugé bien trop excitant.)

Le prince commença alors à préparer le natté par des massages que toute l'expérience de son immortalité lui avait fait acquérir : il voulait donner tout le plaisir dont il était capable et lui faire ressentir toute sa passion.

Les attouchements experts du seigneur n'oubliaient aucune partie du corps de son sujet d'étude. Le cerveau de Duo n'obéissait plus, obnubilé par les ondes de plaisir pur qui lui étaient envoyés. Shinigami se targuait à juste titre d'être le meilleur amant de tout Pandémachi et sa maîtrise des sensations était célèbre dans tout le royaume : Selon Duo à cet instant, la réputation de son « bourreau » ne dépeignait qu'à peine la réalité. Décidant de mettre fin au supplice du natté gémissant sous lui, Shinigami fit sentir à Duo son sexe dressé en un parfait garde à vous, alors que les yeux de l'intéressé ne témoignaient plus que du plaisir et du désir.

D- Je... veux... en moi...

Shinigami commença alors à s'exécuter avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait, introduisant au sein de l'adolescent aux pupilles mauves, son sexe gonflé par le désir. Duo haletait, découvrant des sensations nouvelles, vivant l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait vécu. Le prince de la mort n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager et ses mouvements de va et viens ne visaient que la jouissance ultime.

…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo fit l'amour. Dans son esprit, ses soucis s'étaient tous momentanément envolés ; comme s'il était hypnotisé par le plaisir. Seules ses sensations physiques comptaient, et le fait qu'il était aimé. Et c'est le cœur enfin libre qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son jumeau, épuisé par ses émotions et le savoir faire de Shinigami, un sourire simple et véritable éclairant son visage…


End file.
